Beginner's Guide
Greetings to all the Temerant Fans, If you are new here and wonder what to do and where to start, then you have landed the right place to know everything. Our wiki was specifically created to roleplay in the world of Temerant set by Patrick Rothfuss. Before you start your journey we will recommend to read through the topics below: General Terms Used These are the basic terms you should know before starting: * HP- The Head player: one who originally creates an RP. * PP- The Participating players: one who participates in the roleplay created by a headplayer. * ‎PC- The Permanent character: the character created by you which needs an article page listing all it's details. * ‎TC- The Temporary character: the character created by you for a particular RP which you likely won't use for other roleplays and so that's your temporary character which do not need article creation. * ‎CO- Character Owner: the person controlling a particular character. Character Creation The Permanent Character (PC) You need to create atleast one permanent character(any time you prefer) and specify it's details in its page created by you. Here is how you are going to format it: 1. Think of a very creative name for your character and use it. 2. ‎We have Character Infobox where you will find all the basic details which you will need for your character. Fill them accordingly and use the Infobox. 3. ‎Add Personality, History and Appearance to your character. 4. At the end, add your username as the Character Owner of your character. The Temporary Character (TC) 1. You can create a temporary character with any detail, you think is crucial for the RP you are going to participate. 2. ‎Ask the Headplayer to enter a particular RP and with his/her approval, present your character with the details to him and your fellow participating players. Gradings * We are perfectly aware that every person is different and so their way of working is also different. Some may prefer to roleplay in low themed violence while others may like to create a stir amongst everyone. So, we follow a grading system here: 1. Grade 1: It basically revolves just around the University. The students doing their basic classes, visiting the Eolian and working with Masters, etc. Meaning, here violence is almost zero. 2. Grade 2: It revolves around the other nations of Temerant like Vintas, Eld, Ceald, etc. You can create a basic story set in that nation and post your roleplay. Here, you can use violence but not to an extreme level(we won't allow this now). The Rules During Roleplays 1. Meta gaming or God Modding is not allowed. Basically, you can't decide the fate of other's character all by yourself and neither you have the right to kill anyone's character without their permission. 2. ‎Try to use proper Grammar so as people can understand what you mean. But it's not necessary that it should be absolutely perfect. 3. ‎If you decide to become a head player and create your own RP thread, then mention the following things at the top of your post: * HP- (your user name) * ‎PC- (the permanent character which you are going to use in that RP) * ‎TC- (any temporary character you want to use in the RP) * ‎Grade of your RP- (Grade 1 or 2) 4. For participating players, replace HP with PP and write your user name along with the other details mentioned above at the top of your 1st post in the RP. General Rules * For the general rules, check our community guidelines: http://the-kingkiller-roleplay.wikia.com/d/g